


Study Buddy

by TwinkleOmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Omorashi, Wetting, desperation and wetting, omo, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleOmo/pseuds/TwinkleOmo
Summary: Preston is failing out of history and Dylan puts her own needs on hold to help her.Contains omorashi. Not your cup of pee? Don't read!
Kudos: 27





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I ever wrote all the way back in 2016! Obviously it's been edited some since then, but it's actually mostly the same. Final warning that you're about to encounter omorashi/piss! 
> 
> And to my fellow piss fetishists, those of you who aren't a fan of omo being sexual at all, I'd sit this one out, some minor lewd stuff at the end.  
> Characters and author are 18+ and lesbian.

"Aw, but Dylan!"I groan as I reluctantly follow my girlfriend into the school's library.

“Do you have any idea what your history grade is right now?”

She has a point. I guess that maybe having a thirty-seven in high school American history class sort of warranted tutoring. It’s really not my fault that my grades are so low. It’s not like I have a ton of study time with everything I've got going on.

  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m just saying though, it’s gonna be real hard to focus when my tutor’s so hot.”

  
Dylan rolls her eyes, but the soft smile forms on her lips nonetheless. We set our things at a table towards the back and she takes out a binder and flips through it, skimming her crisp loose leaf notes for things to focus on. While she’s focused on that and nothing else, I sneakily slip an earbud in my left ear and press shuffle. Music fills my ear and I smile knowing I have made this hour long session slightly more bearable and myself all the more distracted.

“So, do you remember what year Fort Sumter was attacked?” she asks.

  
“I dunno, I feel attacked by this class though.” I joke.

  
“C’mon focus. 1861; write that down.” ,she scolds, tapping her foot impatiently, “Actually try, I’m not leaving until you have this down.”

  
I groan. She might be cute, but she has an ego the size of Jupiter and the will to boot. Some people call it determination, but I see it more as stubbornness. I’m damned to tutoring hell for the rest of my life. She goes on a little while longer talking about cannons and Abraham Lincoln and stuff I really, truly, could not possibly care less about . To please her, I listen and scribble in my notebook, I'm drawing dicks and writing song lyrics as I hear them, but they're notes as far as she knows. She keeps shooting me frustrated looks and I feel kinda bad, but I'm kind of used to them from people attempting to shove useless shit into my single brain cell.

“Dylan, chill. It’s high school history.” I say after she snaps at me yet again.

  
“And if you don’t pass you won’t graduate until you’re 20.” she warns again.

It shuts me up a little. In all fairness, I failed kindergarten due to “lack of emotional readiness” and not my dumbassery but she makes a good point, not that I’ll let her know that.

  
“We’re gonna be here all night.” she grumbles.

  
“Oh boy, a slumber party.”

  
“Can you shut up?”

  
“Can you calm down?”

  
“I am calm!” she says defensively, “Who was Harriet Tubman?”

  
“Underground railroad chick. Badass.” I shrug as I glance under the table and notices she’s shifting in her seat and her legs are crossed tightly. So that’s where she needs to be… I don’t dare to mention it because I don’t want to get snapped at again and called a pervert. I mean, I can’t help having a kink and it’s her fault for making her desperation so obvious anyway so I really should, but the funny thing is I’m a perverted asshole and want to see where this is going.

  
“Close enough,''she huffs, “So, what was the March t-to Sea?” she stutters, shifting her weight causing me to inevitably chuckle.

  
“You okay?” I tease, smirking as I shoot a glance at her lap.

  
“I’m fine.” she insists and then seems to regret it, “March To Sea?” she asks again as one of her hands moves from her binder to her lap and the table begins to lightly shake as she bounces her leg. God, I can't focus like this, she’s driving me insane. I hope she doesn’t notice my rosy cheeks.

  
“Lincoln.” I guess.

  
“Lincoln what?”

  
“Lincoln slavery?” I say biting my lip and peeking under the table again.

  
“Uh…”

  
“Harriet Tubman.” I say.

  
“Preston.” she groans. It's a tone I'm not entirely familiar with. She can be stubborn but she's not usually this quick to get frustrated.

  
I sigh and flick the earbud out of my ear.

  
“Look, Dyl, maybe we should take a five minute break… I mean, you’re trying to teach me the entire history of the Civil War at once.” I suggest.

  
“I know you, you won’t want to start again once we’ve stopped.” she says, the able shaking more violently.

As much of a fag as I am, I feel bad seeing her like this. I think at this point mentioning it’s worth being yelled at.

  
“Dylan, if you have to piss, just go. I'll still be here when you come back, I’m not that much of a bitch. .”

  
“Who was George H. Thomas?”

  
“Lincoln’s fuckbuddy? God, Dylan I don’t know. I can’t focus with you like that. It’s like going to class and trying to learn while the teacher plays a porno in the background or something. Go.”

  
She goes silent aside from a few whimpers and whines. Her legs are borderline buckled as tears prick into her eyes.

  
“Babe?”

  
“It’s… It’s not on purpose…I figured.. I could just you know.. but” she mumbles, clearly embarrassed about both her situation and what my reaction would be.

My heart skips a beat then speeds up as I grab my bag from off the floor.“Let's get going..”

  
“Excuse me?!”

  
“As in leaving, Dylan.” I blush as I roll my eyes.

"Where?"

  
“Where the hell do you think?! A bathroom, dumbass. And quit judging me I’m trying to act normal!” I warn.

  
“This is normal? Jesus Christ. Anyway, I’m not even 100% sure I can move from this position.” she says, her voice raspy and panicked.

  
I try not to blush.

  
“Really though, I’m fucked.” she murmurs, hiding her face in her hands.

  
A rush of adrenaline shoots through me.

“Why didn’t you just get up earlier?”“God I'm such a dumbass. For the sake of your education. I was gonna go after class but I thought you'd ditch me and I wanted to help you.”

  
I bite my lower lip so hard I think it might burst. I feel words start to form at the back of my throat and I can’t hold them back.

  
“That's dumb. Anyway, if you're so fucked that you can't move then just get it over with or at least try to move. There's no point in torturing yourself.”

  
“Have you lost your mind?! I can’t just-”, Dylan insists letting out another raspy whimper, “You know what? You're right, I should’ve let you fail history, maybe then I could’ve-!”

  
“Wait! Don’t blame this on me!”

  
“Well I have to blame it on someo- gah!” she yelps as she doubles over and holds herself.

All the heat in my body rushes to my face and I start shaking out of shock, second hand embarrassment, and flusteredness.

  
“I- I really should leave.”, I blush, “Before I say gross stuff I’ll regret.”

  
“Please stay. I can’t just- I don’t know what to do.”

  
My heart is beating a mile a minute.

  
“Dude, just get it over with.”

  
“I can’t!”

  
“Dyl, I gotta leave I can’t- I can’t do this.”

  
“Tell me this isn’t turning you on.”

  
“That’s why I gotta leave! This is weird!”

  
“You can’t just leave me like this!”

  
“I can’t take it any longer. I’m sorry.” I yelp.

  
“How do you think I feel?!” she yelps, her breathing shaky.

  
“Dude, just go. It’s whatever, you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

  
“Still … Not sure how you.. manage to..get off to this..”

  
“Same way I get off to everything else, I guess.”

  
She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

  
“What-what’s that like?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“G-getting off you know. Like- what do you think about.”

  
“Um, I mean..”

  
“I can’t do this if I’m not distracted!”

  
“I- this is mortifying, what the hell are you talking about?!”

  
“Just fucking humor me goddamnit, if I’m mortified you gotta be too! And turn around!”

  
That only makes me blush harder as I bite my lip, my throat tingling with the anticipation of speaking.

  
The library is empty and I’m thinking with my nonexistent dick anyway so might as well see where this is headed, I’m way too embarrassed to go into detail.

  
“Prest…”

  
“I dunno, piss?”

  
“Please don’t talk about piss-,you're gonna make me-” she whimpers as her whole body trembles in desperation. It’s a glorious if not sadistic sight that I can only see through quick glances behind me.  
“You literally just told me to- I guess I’ll spare you the gory details then. It’s kinda hot though ” I smirk.  
“That's the worst thing I've ever heard in my life.”she scolds, but it’s not intimidating when her voice is so shaky, besides, I’m too turned on to care. I was about to respond with some sort of snide comment when she suddenly softly gasps, almost a whisper and a hand flies to her mouth. I go dead silent as the sound of piss hitting carpet fills the room. She stifles a moan by clenching her teeth. I blush and bring a hand to my mouth in agony of my own, forcing myself not to look behind me no matter how much I want to. .

  
“Fuck!! ” she gasps in shock as she continues pissing herself. I die a little inside from the overflowing embarrassment in the room and I know no matter how much I look away my face is gonna be even redder than hers. This was my sadistic, though incredibly guilt-inducing, paradise.

  
The pitter-patter of piss comes to a stop and I turn around look up at my girlfriend in secondhand embarrassment as well as in lust.

  
“Not a word about this after today..” she blushes embarrassedly as she stands up revealing an enormous wet patch on the front of her jeans as well as a large puddle dripping down from the chair. She aimlessly tries to hide it with her bag. It’s kind of insane, I can barely believe that just happened. My dumbass kink-brain can’t stay put any longer and it takes the wheel and drives ahead full throttle ; in the heat of the moment I grab her by the waist and kiss her.

  
“ Preston!” she laughs, choking back tears, “I’m gonna pretend that was a pity kiss and nothing else.”

  
She shoots another glance down at her jeans and her face visibly reddens again.

  
“I-fuck- this is bad isn’t it?”

I silence her worries as I kiss her again as my hand runs up her piss-soaked jean clad thigh and onto the button of her jeans. I feel her breathing slow in surprise.

  
“Fag. What the hell do you think you're doing?” she teases.

  
“Don’t make it weird.”

  
“I’m not the one making it weird.”

  
“Yeah, it's hard to take you seriously like this, sorry.” I smirk as I undo the button.

  
“If you enjoyed that so much I would think you’d want to enjoy it a while longer.” she teases.

  
I laugh as I run my hands from her waist to her ass and bring them up to her back so I can take off her shirt.

  
“Yeah, okay. They can come off last.”

  
Dylan rolls her eyes as she staggers backwards pressing herself up against a wall. Okay cool, I wasn't totally expecting her to go with this. I kiss her and start to move my lips away from hers and onto her neck; the soft skin of her breasts on my palms making my heart race even faster. The feeling of the silky skin of her neck in my mouth and the sound of her suppressed sighs and moans similar to those she was uttering during her desperation are amazing but begin to grow unsatisfactory; it’s all or nothing.  
I glide my nervously trembling hands to her waistline and thread my fingers through her belt loops as she takes the initiative to start kissing me. Her lips taste of tea and coconut-flavored chapstick and nothing could possibly taste better.

  
“It’s kinda funny that I’m about to hook up with you in the self-help section. Is it a sign?” she smirks.

  
“Dylan, there is not one girl in this world who is more cringey and depressing than me. I just recommend embracing it.” I say as I begin to slide off her skinny jeans which awkwardly cling to her legs with dampness causing her to embarrassedly chuckle in just about the most adorable way possible. She gives me a smirk and pushes me to the ground as she climbs on my lap and slips off my t-shirt.

  
“Easy, Puddles.” I joke as I manage to slide her jeans off and climb atop her on the itchy-carpet clad library floor. My lips travel downwards from her chest and graze her stomach lines. Her breathing grows the slightest bit more shallow in nervousness as I get even lower. My tongue playfully flicks across where her left hip and inner thigh meet and then does the same a bit farther to her right.  
“I’m going to hell.” she murmurs as I continue to go down on her.

  
“See you there.” I wink as I catch my breath. She sighs as she adjusts her hips.


End file.
